Nucleic acid amplification is an important process pertaining to molecular biology. Numerous methods of nucleic acid amplification require the annealing of an oligonucleotide primer to a template nucleic acid during some stage of the process. The amplification process can result in an exponential increase of target nucleic acids. However, the success of target nucleic acid amplification hinges on the specificity in which a primer anneals to its target, i.e., its complementary sequence. Whether a primer anneals to a non-specific site or specifically to its complementary sequence depends on numerous factors including the annealing temperature, length of the primer, G/C content, pH, and secondary or tertiary structures which may be formed. Considering the plethora of variables pertaining to primer annealing specificity, it can be difficult to accurately predict which primers will specifically anneal to a target nucleic acid under certain conditions.